


Blame Tumblr For This

by hushtheheckup



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hushtheheckup/pseuds/hushtheheckup
Summary: An anon suggested this on strawberry-pImp's blog, and I couldn't help myself. Haven't written smut in over a year, so be warned. Basically, Alastor is going on a date to meet Angel's family for the first time, and he takes things a bit too far as revenge
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 230





	Blame Tumblr For This

"Let it be known that I opposed this idea from the start."

  
"Yeah, whatever you say, babe, but you still showed up."

  
"I'll still say you forced me to. I'm sure that's believable enough."

To be completely fair, they should have met Angel's family months ago, considering the two of them had been dating for over a year. But each time it was put off, someone had something else to do. Now that the evening was here, Alastor was much more reluctant to go in than he had believed he would be.

  
Angel had insisted on both of them dressing up in nice suits (something that caused a distraction on both ends for quite some time) and meeting up at the fanciest restaurant he knew. Of course, "fancy" was a very loose term; Amante was simply one of the few places that served you at the table, rather than having you serve yourself.

Despite having been here multiple times on dozens of dates, Alastor was still hesitant as he walked in the door, allowing Angel to take the lead in getting a table secured for them.

  
"By the way, my dad said he can't make it tonight... Not too surprised about that bit. So it's just gonna be 'Niss and Molly comin' around."

  
Somehow, just that simple fact allowed Alastor the relxation he needed. At least he wouldn't need to worry about taking action and ruining the evening with a fight if things were taken too far.

  
It was only a few seconds after they sat down that the two spider siblings approached the table with judging looks, and Alastor reached to hold Angel's hand under the table before he decided to run. It never failed to surprise how him clingy Al got when he was nervous, but it was never unwelcome either.

  
"Hey fuckers! Come on and sit, they got the bread out already. Figured youd both be good with wine, am I right?"

  
Arakniss didn't respond, simply nodding and taking his seat next to Angel, while Molly ran up to give him a hug before sitting herself. "You know us pretty damn well. So come on, introduce us to the new beau."

  
Alastor kept silent and after a few seconds, Angel realized he was going to have to be the one to do most of the talking. "His name's Alastor, aka the Radio Demon. Not sure if you've heard of him, of course, but just saying, my boyfriend's made a name for himself, haven't you, hun?"

  
"Yes, well... I've certainly tried to." Molly's jaw dropped at hearing the infamous voice in person, while Arakniss just raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

  
"No. Fucking. Way. You're the guy that got the Radio Demon laid?"

  
Already, a static screech sounded out and Alastor was resting face in his hands with his elbows on the table. She wasn't wrong, of course, but that's quite the first subject to talk about.

  
"Ah, don't mind him. He gets all flustered over stuff easy, don't you, babe?" The redness growing from his face up to his hairline only proved that point. "Look, look, watch this- Hey, sweetheart~ You're adorable when you blush like that."

  
"Excuse me-" Alastor practically jumped from his seat and made a quick run to the bathroom, praising every non-existent god that he knew where it was by heart. A heart which felt like it might stop at any second as the deer slid down the wall of the single person restroom to take a breath and compose himself.

  
So much for a good first impression.  
Not that he had done anything to ruin it, though. Alastor had barely said a word and yet here he was, being a coward as usual rather than facing the situation at hand. This always happened, without fail; Angel had no problem flustering him to no end, while Alastor could compliment him a thousand times and never get a single blush from him. It simply wasn't fair.

  
...then again, maybe he was simply taking the wrong approach.

  
\-----

  
Alastor was most definitely going to regret this decision later. He was more than aware of that fact, but the rewards of now greatly outweighed the punishment that would come later. He spent a few extra seconds sucking the blood off his finger as the eldritch tentacles rose from the ground. A few nods and twiches of his fingers, and they were back in the ground, heading towards their target.

  
Tonight was going to be /so/ much fun.

  
\-----

  
"Ah, calm down, he'll be back eventually. He just does that sometimes."

  
Arakniss had been the one to ask Angel in concern whether or not they should try and go get Alastor, despite both Molly's and Angel's protests otherwise. He knew Alastor's regular dish from that place, and he never deviated, so there was no trouble when the waiter came by to take their order before he returned. Only when the food arrived and he still wasn't back did anyone start to be truly concerned.

  
"You don't think he ran off, do ya?" Arakniss might actually kill the guy if he'd been so much of a wimp as to leave just because of a few offhand comments.

  
Angel just shrugged as he started to eat, shaking his leg to brush off whatever kind of bug seemed to be crawling up it. "Nah, he wouldn't. Just give 'im time and- Hey, took ya long enough!"

  
When Alastor did return, he was fully composed with a smirk on his face, though he did take a second to offer a cheek kiss before sitting down. "My apologies, there was quite the line. I'm glad to see none of you waited for me to return."

  
If Angel had been smart, he'd have wondered what happened to make his boyfriend so much more confident and talkative. Instead, he just gladly accepted the kiss, brushing off yet another bug that had climbed up to his knee. "Good to see you again, babe. I'll turn down the compliments for ya if that'll help." Rather than responding, Alastor just took one of Angel's hands in his. Thank goodness he was left handed and could still eat.

  
"Alright saps, youre gonna make me sick. I thought you two weren't gonna make a scene." Arakniss scoffed at Molly's comment, offering a careful smile. Seems he warmed up to being in a better mood as well. "So, tell us more about you, 'Al'. Just wanna see if you got the facts straight."

  
"Oh, well id be more than happy to! You see, I grew up in Louisina..."

  
With one hand eating and the other being held onto like a death grip from Alastor, all Angel could do was shake his leg as he felt something warm grab ahold of his thigh. _Damn Al, nows not the time for..._ Wait, didn't he only have two hands?

  
"...quite the energy in the air! Ah, if you were to hear the music that played throughout the streets..."

  
Yep, Alastor's hands were both currently occupied like two of Angel's were. And he definitely wasn't doing this to himself. The longer Alastor's story went on, the further up the feeling went, until it finally...

  
"Fuck-"

  
That cut things at the table silent. Molly and Arakniss were genuinely confused, while Alastor had that same, damn smirk on his face. Now it made perfect sense why he was gone for so long. Angel nearly doubled over as the warm tentacle wrapped around him fully.

  
"Is... Somethin' wrong, Tony?" Short answerm: yes. But like hell was he going to be able to explain that to his siblings.  
"Yes, 'Tony', is something the matter, cher?~"  
That nearly made Angel lose his mind and jump out of the chair immediately "N-nope. Keep talkin, I'm perfectly fine."

  
With a quick distraction from Alastor, he was back into the story while Arakniss and Molly listened attentively. Meanwhile, Angel was just trying to cope with the fact that there was now a tentacle wrapped around his dick and he can't do a thing about it.

  
For a minute or so, the only issue was mild discomfort. Nothing he hadn't dealt with before. Everything was fine until the damn thing started moving. Holding tighter, then looser, then even tighter than before, constantly shifting up and down and focusing on the head more than anything. In short, this thing was giving him the best handjob of his life, and he just had to smile and bear it.

  
Alastor shocking Angel out of his distracted stupor by throwing an arm over his shoulders and drawing attention to his slightly drooling face. "My love, you've hardly eaten a bite! Aren't you hungry? Your spaghetti is getting cold, and I know how fond of the balls here you are." Molly laughed at the innuendo while Niss rolled his eyes, assuming it was unintentionally since alastor didn't react. Angel knew better than that. He didn't even believe he could speak without letting out some kind of obvious noise, so when he was asked a question, all he could think to do was shove the entire bread roll in his mouth at once as a muffle. Not that it matter if he had one anyway, because this hell creature, whatever it was, was holding onto him far too tight for him to actually finish anyway.

  
"Well, I believe my darling here is getting sick, so I think we must be going. But its been a pleasure to meet you both!" Alastor stood and pulled Angel up with him, and it was both a relief and disappointment when the black tentacle slithered down and left as soon as he did so. Angel couldn't even manage a goodbye, just waving to his siblings as Alastor was dragged out of the restaurant, despite how difficult it was for him to walk at the moment.

  
The walk home was nearly silent and took far longer than usual with Alastor having to slow down to match Angel's uncomfortable pace. Only when they returned to the hotel and were about to head to their seperate rooms did Angel push Alastor against the wall.

  
"Okay, what the hell was that back there? Were you /trying/ to humiliate me?"

  
Alastor didn't respond immediately, just smiling with a hint of pride and confidence in his eyes. That bratty look that showed he knew exactly what was going to happen.  
"I thought it was plenty fair, with yourself trying to compliment and fluster me in front of them, that you should get a similar treatment... I believe I made a good first impression, don't you?"

  
That question wasn't answered as Angel used all four of his arms to grab onto Alastor's and drag him towards the spider demon's room.

  
"You're so gonna fuckin' pay for this and finish what you started."

  
"Ah, but mon cher, I didn't do a thing wrong, did I?"

  
"Denial's only gonna make it worse for you."

  
"Ah, what a shame then. I suppose I'll have to live with that."


End file.
